


Slow

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's smarter now, doesn't give big speeches or make somber declarations, but, apparently, he still needs those little shows he arranges all for himself. Elena decides to let him indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TVD Smutathon. Prompted by fluffyfrolicker: _Lover, please do not, fall to your knees / Its not like I believe in everlasting love_

The library is so silent Elena can't hear anything apart from ice cubes rocking gently in Damon's glass.

There's a book in front of him, but Elena can tell he isn't reading, because his eyes are fixed on his glass. Sometimes he gets like that, all serious and a bit melodramatic. It makes Elena vaguely curious, but this time she decides to let it go. He was already here when she came in, sitting like a statue, and she didn't bother to ask questions he wouldn't answer anyway.

Elena tries not to disturb him, doesn't even attempt to make a conversation. She knows how to deal with her enhanced senses by now, but after the first few weeks of hearing absolutely everything she really appreciates the silence. She starts walking around the bookshelves, hoping she'd find some light reading, but after a few minutes she doesn't even look at titles any more, mesmerized by the wonderful lack of sounds.

Finally Damon gets up and puts his half-empty glass on a table.

“Is everything all right?” asks Elena when he steps behind her.

“Sure.”

He presses a soft kiss against her bare shoulder, and Elena shudders. It's so unlike him to initiate physical contact these days. He usually waits for her sign, gives her what she needs and leaves. Not today though.

He spins her around and kisses her slowly, but when she automatically reaches to unbutton his shirt, he catches her wrists.

“Don't,” he asks, already a little breathless.

“Why not?”

Damon answers with yet another kiss and starts walking her towards an armchair. Elena lets him, curious how this will play out. He still doesn't let her touch his clothes, but he gets rid of her shirt before she even notices, and okay, maybe she is a little more than curious.

He's smarter now, doesn't give big speeches or make somber declarations, but, apparently, he still needs those little shows he arranges all for himself. Elena decides to let him indulge. She gives him a nod and takes a seat. Funny how she used to be afraid of being so close to him.

It's Damon who is afraid right now, afraid and in awe as he kneels down in front of her. His face is full of emotions half of which are not for her, but that's okay, she can relate. It's just like she isn't really angry with _him_ when she pushes him hard against the walls or pins him to the floor.

“I love you,” says Damon in a strange voice, and Elena suddenly knows what to do.

She stretches comfortably on the armchair and strokes Damon's cheek with just the tips of her fingers.

“Is this what you want?” she asks with a lazy smile.

He doesn't answer, just catches her hand and kisses her wrist. Elena gives him a minute before she moves her hand to the back of his neck and starts guiding his head around her body.

Damon kisses her with his eyes closed, her cheek, her neck, her shoulder around the strap of her bra. His hands are resting on her hips, so after a few moments she takes off her bra by herself. Damon's tongue is on her nipple in an instant, circles it slowly. Elena arches under him, because Damon's breath is heavy and ragged, and she can't stop imagining what's going to happen next.

He doesn't stop kissing her breasts for a second when he's taking off her pants, and when he's done, he wraps his arms around her thighs and pushes his tongue inside her without any teasing, just like she likes it. Elena moans when he gives her a slow, deliberate lick. She thrusts up her hips, and he was probably waiting for it, because he matches her rhythm immediately, one lazy stroke of his tongue after every movement she makes. Her hand is in his hair, pushing hard just like he likes it, and Elena loses the track of time, because everything is in slow motion, her moans, his breath and the release building up in her legs, her groin, her back, her neck.

Damon stays on his knees until Elena's legs stop trembling.


End file.
